How Hydreigon stole Christmas
by White Kyurem 135
Summary: You may know How the Grinch Stole Christmas,but you don't know How Hydreigon stole Christmas


Around Christmas time, the Pokemon of Pokeville were getting ready for Christmas. Hanging lights and ornaments,wrapping presents,and finding Christmas trees.  
Yes,the Pokemon loved Christmas a lot,but Hydreigon who lived just north of Pokeville,did not. Don't ask way there are many reasons. It could be his wings were to tight. It could be that his heads weren't screwed on just right. But think the most likely reason is that his heart was two sizes to small.

But,what whatever the reason, his heart or is wings, he stood there on Christmas Eve,hating the Pokemon. Staring down form his cave with a sour Hydraigony frown looking down at the light covered town. "And they're hanging their stockings" he snarled with a sneer. "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!" Then he growled, crossing his arms."I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!" For,tomorrow,he knew...All the Pokemon would wake up bright and early. They'd rush to their toys! And then all the noise,NOISE,NOISE,NOISE. Then the Pokemon, young and old, will sit down to a feast. And they FEAST,FEAST,FEAST.  
They'll feast on Oran Berry pudding and the rare Golden Apple. Which was something Hydreigon couldn't stand in the least!

"I MUST stop Christmas from coming,BUT HOW?" Then he got an idea! An awful idea! HYDREIGON GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!"I know just what to do!" Hydreigon laughed in his throat.  
And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great Hydreigony trick!"With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick!" "All I need is a Sawsbuck..." But since Sawsbuck were scarce,there were none to be found. But did that stop Hydreigon...No."If I can't find a Sawsbuck,I'll make one." So he took his friend Herdier,he took so red thread,and he tied a horn on top of Herdier's head. He got some bags,and put them on is slay,and hewent down the mountain.

As he went in to Pokeville,he stoped at the first house on the square. He flew up to the roof with bugs in is arms. Has he slid down the was a tight pinch.  
But if Santa could do it,so could Hydreigon. He got stuck only once,for a moment or he stuck his head out of the fireplace where the stockings where hanging in a row.  
"These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!" He grabed the stockings and stuffed them into his bag. Then, he slunk to the ice box. He took the Pokemon's feast.  
He took the Oran Berry pudding,he took the Golden Apple. He cleaned out that ice box as quick as a ,Hydreigon even took their last can of Poke-hash!

Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. "And NOW!"Hydreigon grinned."I'll stuff up the tree!" As he grabbed the tree, and he started to shove When he heard a small sound like the coo of a Pidove. He turned around to see little Pichu,who was no more then look at Hydreigon and said,""Santy Claus, why,  
"Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?" But, you know, Hydreigon was so smart and so slick he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick! "Why, my sweet little tot," the fake Santy Claus lied,  
"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear.I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here." And his fib fooled the young Pokemon. Then he patted her head and got her a drink and he sent her to bed.

Then,Hydreigon stuffed the tree up. And the last thing he took was the log for their fire. On their walls he only left nothing but hooks,and some wire.  
He when to all the other Pokemons homes and took all there gifts. When he was done,he took the gifts up to Mt. Grumpit to dump it."We did it!" Hydreigon yelled in a happy voice.  
"I know what those Pokemon will will all is a sound that I like." Then a sound came rising over the started out low and it started to grow.  
It wasn't a sad sound. Why, this sound sounded merry!It couldn't be so!But it WAS merry! VERY! Every Pokemon down in Pokeville was singing! Without any presents at all!  
He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME! Somehow or other, it came just the same. And Hydreigon, with his wings ice cold in the snow,stood puzzling and puzzling.  
"How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes or bags!"And he puzzled `till his puzzler was sore.

Then Hydreigon thought of something he hadn't before!"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"  
As he was thinking,the slay started to fall off the mountain ran and grabed the couldn't pull the slay what happened then...?  
Well...in pokeville they say that Hydreigon's small heart grew three sizes that day! Then he got the strength of ten Hydreigon's.

He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light and he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And he... ...HE HIMSELF...! Hydreigon carved the Golden Apple!


End file.
